


One Shot: Metal Mouth

by Tokyo2314



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Conversations, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo2314/pseuds/Tokyo2314
Summary: A little drabble about a conversation between Morgan and Aaron about braces, as something that Tarvians tend not to have.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	One Shot: Metal Mouth

"Hey, why do you wear the mask?"

The question surprised Morgan as his gaze landed on the angel. He’d begun legitimately hanging out with Aaron probably a month ago, only now was he curious? His eyes shifted away as he shrugged with one shoulder. “I mean…” He sighed. “Uh… ’M sick, for one… I mean… I get sick less with it on. Someone told it’s more of a placebo effect or whatever, but I don’t believe that.” Aaron nodded, simply looking him over before his gaze shifted again. “It’s like how doctors wear masks so their patients don’t get them sick, y'know?” Aaron nodded again, but his expression looked more like his mind had taken a vacation before he spoke again. “I– Yeah, yeah… But… Can you take it off?” At that, Morgan raised an eyebrow. Why was his face so interesting to everyone? Of course, the answer was obvious, but he still asked himself that every time he was asked if he hid something under the mask or he was just outright asked to take it off. He huffed, just looking at Aaron for a moment. The angel returned with a rather nervous smile, at that. “You don’t have to! I just… I guess I want to know what you look like? I mean… Without the mask. Your whole face. I mean… We are family, I guess it’s nice to know what all of you looks like…” He paused. “But not in a gross way.” He smiled sheepishly. Morgan couldn’t help but snicker at Aaron’s attempt at not sounding like a moron. Before, he’d just thought him annoying and immature. Now… Yeah, he was immature when he was having fun, but so was Morgan. He shrugged again. “I mean… I guess.” Aaron grinned. “Come on! I’m sure you have a beautiful face! It runs in the family, you know. No ugly babies in the house of the gods!” He laughed, his smile only growing as the half of Morgan’s face that was visible indicated a smile. “Fine. But if I blind you, that’s your fault.” He looked away for a moment as he pulled the mask off, stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket. Aaron watched him attentively with the same dopey smile. It seemed to take literally nothing to make this guy happy. Morgan looked toward him again, raising an eyebrow. “Well… Ya happy now?” He couldn’t help but chuckle as Aaron nodded. Even if Aaron had more than three hundred years on him, Morgan felt like he spoke to a puppy every time he was with him. He rolled his eyes, but his smile remained. “Don’t get used to it. I’d rather have it on.” His eyes shifted to look at Aaron again. He seemed absolutely fixated on his face at this point, rather than looking anywhere but, like usual. “Do you take it off to eat and sleep and all?” It was probably a dumb question, Aaron had to admit, but… Well, some said there was no such thing. Morgan scoffed. “No, I don’t,” His voice dripped with sarcasm, “I eat through it, sleep with it, and I even shower with it.” Aaron chuckled, but it died down soon as he seemed fixated on Morgan again. He opened his mouth to speak before Aaron spoke, rather abruptly.

“Hey, what are those?” He pointed toward Morgan’s mouth. He raised an eyebrow. “What?” He was obviously clueless, and Aaron’s response of, “Those,” Only confused him more. Turning on his phone’s camera, he examined his face, then bore his teeth to see if that was what Aaron meant. He pointed again, this time, so Morgan could see. “Those, on your teeth. What are they?” Morgan couldn’t help the chuckle that he let out, more apprehensive than humorous, as he turned off the camera. Aaron wasn’t serious, was he? “Come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never seen braces before.” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Braces…?” He repeated the word like it was something special. “No, I… Don’t think so. What do they do?” He drew his legs in, laying his arms across his knees. Morgan still wasn’t quite sure if Aaron was joking or not. “Uh… They straighten and they fix your teeth.” Aaron seemed to only grow more and more curious by the second. “But your teeth are straight. What’s wrong with them? Do you… Eat the braces? Do they hurt?” Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. Damnit, he hated talking about his teeth. “Uh… They’re better than they were before… But it’s mostly to fix my front teeth, I have a tooth gap.” He looked off to the side, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “I… Guess they work, then?” Aaron looked at him quizzically. “Do they hurt? Do you eat them?” Morgan scoffed. “No, you don’t eat them. They’re metal and rubber. You can’t eat that. And… No, they don’t really hurt, except for when they’re tightened. Most people will say the same thing, but they might say some little differences.” He gave Aaron a bashful smile and looked back toward him. He still looked curious, but this time he seemed not to know what to ask. Really… He seemed satisfied, actually. It wasn’t really any answer he expected, but it definitely seemed plausible. Aaron didn’t want to experience braces for himself, but he definitely wanted to know what they were like. Maybe he’d have to find a way around that.


End file.
